


Nine Reasons I left you

by AirSteps



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DC Comics, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Poetry, fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirSteps/pseuds/AirSteps
Summary: Nine reasons i left you (and went back to him)OrLycra and love





	

Because she thinks the bruises look pretty  
against the white of her skin - 

She's always been so colourless, lifeless  
And she  
Misses the gentle /thump/ of her stomach,  
As she's falling from three stories high  
And it lands,  
bang!  
a little behind all the rest of her 

 

Pink and black are her favourite colours,  
The scars make her smile because  
she knows  
She's done something good 

it's hard to love a broken man, (for anyone else but her),  
So she knows it's not his fault  
when she's been kicked in the head one too many times 

She ran, not because she's afraid, but because he needs  
a break  
From her prattling voice and incessant questions,  
She'll come back, because  
She's not afraid of his hands around her neck 

Because she doesn't know how to cry ,  
Until she's laughed,  
Laughed so hard her cracked ribs scream in pain,  
So hard that she has to choke out a breath and-- 

She doesn't know how strong she is, that Lycra and love  
aren't the only things holding her together 

Because she has reasons no one else understands,  
His smile give her butterflies of different kinds,  
And she's always been fascinated by danger 

Because she can't remember how to apologise,  
She still thinks everything's her fault,  
And she could never be loved by someone who's a flower


End file.
